Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting module which may efficiently implement slimness, heat dissipation, and moisture-proof.
Discussion of the Background
A general light emitting diode (LED), which is a device emitting light when electrons and holes collide with each other in a p-n semiconductor junction by a current application, is typically manufactured in a package structure in which LED chips are mounted.
Recently, the light emitting diode has been widely used in technology fields such as lighting, a display, and the like due to advantages such as miniaturization, lower consumption of power, and the like. The light emitting diode is included in a light emitting module configured in a plurality of combinations in order to implement surface light required by the technology field such as the lighting, the display, or the like with point light.
Since the light emitting module generally has a plurality of light emitting diodes which are regularly arranged and includes complex components such as a structure for receiving the plurality of light emitting diodes, a heat dissipation structure for improving a degradation in optical property due to heat presented as a disadvantage for the light emitting diode, and the like, there was a limit in implementing slimness.